Radio Messages: Arcadia - Farmer's Market
The followings are all radio messages played in the Arcadia and Farmer's Market levels of BioShock. __TOC__ Arcadia/Farmer's Market 01. Atlas - Heartless Bastard Moira ... Patrick ... Ain't that just like Ryan. Waits until we're almost out, and then he pulls the string! We'll find the bastard! We'll find him and we'll TEAR HIS HEART OUT!! 02. Andrew Ryan - A Hun at Rome's Gates I came to this place to build the impossible. You came to rob what you could never build. A Hun, gaping at the gates of Rome. Even the air you breathe is sponged from my account. Well, breathe deep ... so later you might remember the taste. 03. Atlas - Get to Rolling Hills You get to the bathysphere in Rolling Hills. That'll take you straight to the devil himself. And then all debts will be paid in full. 04. Atlas - Want to See Sunlight (Hang around "Atlas Lives" posters) You might hear things about me, see my name about. Think what you will. There was a time when I cared about politics, but it's just an excuse men use to kill one another. I'm done with all that. I just want to see the sunlight again. 05. Atlas - Rolling Hills Ahead Rolling Hills is over yonder, and the bathysphere station is as well. And then straight on to Ryan. 06. Andrew Ryan - Planting Arcadia On the surface, I once bought a forest. The Parasites claimed that the land belonged to God, and demanded that I establish a public park there. Why? So the rabble could stand slack-jawed under the canopy and pretend that it was paradise earned. When Congress moved to nationalize my forest, I burnt it to the ground. God did not plant the seeds of this Arcadia; I did. 07. Atlas - Ryan Killed Arcadia (After the gas is released) This isn't right ... I'm gonna need you to listen to me. I'm no sort of botanist, but I think Ryan has just killed Arcadia. The man's put something foul into the air. Bottom of the ocean, boyo. All the oxygen comes from the trees. No trees, no oxygen. Give me a spell to think. 08. Atlas - Find Langford Ryan's woman in Arcadia is an old betty named Langford. An okay sort, but not above doing a dirty job for a dollar. If she's still kicking around, I'm sure she's gonna want to save her trees. After all, she planted the damn things. 09. Atlas - Locked In (Approach Rapture Metro gate after lockdown) Damn city's built to not let anyone out in the event of this kind of emergency. Either we get those trees back, or you're a permanent resident. 10. Atlas - A Yard Ahead Every time we get a yard ahead, Ryan goes and moves the goal line down to the other side of the field! 11. Atlas - Farmer's Market Arcadia's a big place, but mostly rural. If you're looking for something in particular, I'd start at the Farmer's Market. 12. Tenenbaum - Saved the Little Ones (Rescue gift) Even in the gathering dark, you light a candle. You have saved the little ones when you might have shown your cruelty. I'm sending something your way to demonstrate our thanks. 13. Atlas - Splicer Masks Why do they wear those masks? Maybe there's a part of them that remembers how they used to be, how they used to look. And they're ashamed. 14. Atlas - All Components Do you have all the components for the Lazarus Vector yet? If you do, best head to a crafting station. Then head back to Langford's lab and put the whole witches brew in the mister. That should clear this fog right up. 15. Atlas - Craft Lazarus Vector (Delay in going to a U-Invent station) Would You Kindly get this thing crafted already? Air's only getting thinner down here. 16. Atlas - Go Use Misting Control From the sounds of that U-Invent, I'm guessing you're the proud papa of a brand new Lazarus Vector. Now drop the Vector into a gadget called the Central Misting Control. Then we'll be cooking with gas. 17. Andrew Ryan - Go to Sleep Don't fight the inevitable. You'll run out of oxygen soon, and then you'll just go to sleep. 18. Atlas - How Long for Vector? Ah, listen to that damn thing gurgle and crank. How long is it going to take? 19. Andrew Ryan - A Lesson It seems Julie's death didn't provide a clear enough lesson to you. Perhaps this will suffice. 20. Atlas - Seal Lab Door Ryan's got your number. No doubt he'll be sending company. Best to head back to the lab entrance and seal her up. Might be the only way to keep the Splicers out. 21. Atlas - Care Package I've sent you a wee package through the pneumo. It's not much, but every little bit counts. 22. Atlas - Ryan's Lads are Coming What are you waiting for boyo? Ryan's lads are on their way...get the lab entrance sealed! 23. Atlas - Door Sealed Did you get that door closed? Good. That should buy some time. 24. Atlas - Here they Come Oh, Christ. Here they come. 25. Atlas - Waiting for Vector For Christ's sake, how long is that damn vector gonna take to cook? 26. Atlas - Vector Halfway Done You're about halfway there. Keep your hand on the throttle. Ryan's skin jobs aren't the type to get complacent. 27. Atlas - Vector Ready What was that? Is the vector ready? What are you waiting for? Hit the damn switch! 28. Atlas - Next Stop, Ryan's House Well done, lad. Take a deep breath and enjoy it, and then head over to Rolling Hills and get the bathysphere. Next stop is Ryan's house. It's time for blood. 29. Andrew Ryan - The Proper Poison Why are you so resistant to the traditional methods of separating a man from his soul? You're not CIA, are you ... you belong to Atlas, the one roach I can't seem to exterminate. Don't worry. I just need time to find the proper poison.